Beautiful Darkness
by KuroMukami
Summary: Al morir su padre, Kuro fue adoptada por los hermanos Mukami. Al cumplir los 16 años Karl Heinz decide enviarla a vivir con los hermanos Sakamaki. A medida que avance el tiempo, Kuro comenzara a descubrir cosas sobre su verdadero origen. ¿Que hacer cuando descubres que has vivido en una mentira? -Si la luz no me puede proteger, tan solo caere en esa "Hermosa oscuridad"-
1. Capítulo I

Kuro´s POV

Me encontraba en el auto junto a mis hermanos camino a un lugar que desconocía, Ruki estaba manejando y yo estaba sentada en el asiento del copiloto con mis audífonos puestos contemplando el hermoso paisaje nocturno, mientras que Yuma, Azusa-kun y Kou estaban en los asientos de atrás peleando y discutiendo por tonterías. Lo que si sabia era que después de hoy ya no podría verlos en bastante tiempo, pues ese lugar desconocido seria mi nuevo hogar.

-Vamos, Kuro no estés molesta pues esto es por tu bien ¿entiendes?- me dijo Ruki, yo solamente lo ignore.

-Kuro, ¿no te he dicho que no responder cuando se te hace una pregunta es de muy mala educación?, ¿de qué sirve todo lo que te he enseñado estos últimos 10 años?- volvió a hablar. Y sin más explote:

-¡¿Cómo pretendes que no esté enojada si me vas a dejar en una casa que no conozco, con gente que no conozco y que ni siquiera he visto una sola vez?! ¡Maldición!, ¡no me puedes pedir que no esté molesta, me vas a desechar cual basura solo porque el tipo al que llamas padre te dice que me lleves a esa casa!, ¿no se te ha ocurrido que clase de peligros voy a tener que enfrentar?- dije aguantando las ganas de golpear el cristal del auto y de decir unas groserías. Pero lo que digo es cierto, desde que ellos me adoptaron he sabido que son vampiros y aunque al principio Kou me acosaba, al pasar el tiempo me comenzó a ver más como su hermana, el punto es que ellos jamás me han mordido porque son mis hermanos, mi única familia aunque no tenemos lazos de sangre, además, según ellos yo no huelo a nada, así que ni siquiera en las lunas llenas les llamo la atención. Siquiera imaginar que me van a abandonar en una casa repleta de vampiros que por cierto son sangre pura me hace enfurecer.

-Kuro, lo siento pero eso fue lo que padre dijo, y eso se hará.- hablo firmemente.

-¡Pues me importa una reverenda mierda lo que diga ese sujeto, ni siquiera lo conozco, eres un maldito Ruki, así que solo cállate antes de que rompa algo!- la verdad es que me sentí un poquito mal al decirle eso, porque después de todo el me crió como su hermana desde muy pequeña.

Flashback

Vivía sola con mi padre pues nunca conocí a mi madre, y cada vez que le preguntaba a papá sobre ella este solo callaba y bajaba la mirada, el día de mi cumpleaños número seis iba con mi padre caminando por la calle, ya estaba oscuro, estábamos por llegar a casa cuando de pronto apareció un hombre he intento matarnos, mi padre me protegió he hirió al extraño, pero mi papá murió antes de matar al hombre el cual estaba mal herido, este intento hacerme daño, yo horrorizada salí corriendo, como el sujeto estaba herido no pudo seguirme. Corrí y corrí cuando de pronto choque con un muchacho alto el cual se encontraba leyendo un libro, solo llore y le conté todo lo que había pasado, hizo una mueca de disgusto para luego sacar su teléfono y hablarle a alguien, después me desmalle. Cuando desperté estaba en una enorme cama en una gran habitación, de pronto entro por la puerta el mismo chico con el cual había chocado junto con tres chicos más.

"Hola, mi nombre es Ruki, Mukami Ruki, y ellos son Kou (dijo señalando a un chico rubio de ojos azules), Yuma (señalo a un chico muy alto de ojos y cabello marrón) y Azusa (dijo apuntando a un chico de cabello negro y ojos grises con una cicatriz visible en el puente de la nariz)"

"¿Dónde estoy?" Pregunte con la voz temblorosa.

"En nuestra casa, te traje aquí después que te desmallaste"

"Y… ¿Mi padre?" Dije tartamudeando a punto de llorar.

"Lo lamento, pero él está muerto" Oh… no… papá…

"Esto… es mi culpa… no debí huir, debí haberlo ayudado y ahora estoy sola" Dije rompiendo en llanto.

"Respecto a eso, estamos tramitando los papeles de la adopción, desde ahora viviras con nosotros, ¿Cual es tu nombre?"

"Kuro, solo Kuro" dije más calmada.

"Pues ahora serás Kuro Mukami, Bienvenida a la familia".

Fin del Flashback

-Kuro, cuida ese lenguaje jovencita… - Me iba a regañar pero de pronto Kou se levantó y estiro su mano hacia adelante, y desde el asiento de atrás encendió la radio, le agradecí mentalmente por haberme salvado del regaño que me iba a dar Ruki.

-Nee Ruki-kun, no seas tan duro con koneko-chan, después de todo estaremos un año alejados de ella.- Dijo sonriendome, solo voltee mi mirada hacía la ventana.

-Oye, Enana- Me dijo Yuma, como odio que me diga enana, suficiente tengo con el "koneko-chan" de Kou. Así que solo lo ignore.

-Oye, enana, oye te estoy hablando…oye…- Lo seguí ignorando hasta que Ruki lo interrumpió.

-Yuma.- El mencionado solo rodo los ojos.

-Oye…Tsk...Oye…Kuro- Sonreí mentalmente. No se cómo rayos Ruki hace eso, solo con una palabra pone todo en orden.

-Si Yuma- dije calmada y con la mirada aun en la ventana.

-Me debes un cubo de azúcar desde hace un año, hoy te vas y aun no me lo has pagado- ¿Pero qué? ¿Es enserio? Es increíble que aún lo recuerde, eso es lo que sucede cuando no llevas tu propia azúcar a la mesa para tomarte un maldito café. En fin solo lo ignorare.

-Nee, no crees que te van a salir caries con tanta azúcar Yuma-kun- dijo Kou con sorna.

-Cállate, maldito idol de cuarta.- Aquí vamos otra vez. Un suspiro se escapo de mis labios.

-Nfu, Por lo menos las chicas están locas por mí, a ti ni te miran titán, además si sigues comiendo tanta azúcar te vas a volver un gordo y como las chicas no te querrán, te vas a terminar casando con tus zanahorias.- Pero que imaginación tiene Kou, además no sé de qué le sirve que un montón de chicas huecas sin cerebro lo amen, pero bueno, estamos ablando de Kou Mukami.

-Maldito rubio teñido…- me puse los audífonos para dejar de escuchar. Seguía en mi mundo cuando siento que alguien toca mi hombro, era Azusa-kun. Cuando comenzó a hablar mágicamente los dos idiotas se callaron.

-Yo…realmente...voy a...extrañar...a Kuro-chan- La verdad es que eso me llego al alma, es que yo realmente adoro a Azusa-kun.

-Yo igual voy a extrañar espiar a Koneko-chan.- ¿QUEEEEE?-. es broma Kuro, ¡mira tu rostro!- maldito seas Kou

-Yo... yo...- Yuma parecía no poder articular las palabras.

-Awww… que lindo, Yuma-kun está nervioso- canturreo Kou.

-Yo…Yo… yo no voy a extrañarte nada enana- ¡¿Pero qué?!

-Muchas gracias Yuma- dije con un tono sarcástico.

-Bueno… quizás solo un poco- Volvió a hablar Yuma… Sonreí con sorna.

-O-oye de que te ríes-dijo el castaño.

-Vamos, Yuma admite que me adoras.- espete con burla.

-¡Como si fuera a adorarte maldita tsundere con problemas de contención de ira!-

-¡¿A quién le dices tsundere, maldito titán-diabético-come-zanahorias?!- estaba a punto de golpearlo cuando de pronto Ruki hablo.

-Ustedes, cálmense estamos llegando- mire hacia adelante y vi una gran reja la cual se abrió, el auto comenzó a avanzar por un camino…hasta que puede divisar la mansión… wooou realmente es gigantesca, ya de por sí creo que la nuestra es demasiado grande para cinco personas. Esta es el triple que la mansión Mukami.

Llegamos hasta la entrada y nos bajamos, saque mis cosas; un par de maletas y una mochila de cuero. Revise mi aspecto; llevaba una polera roja con cuello en forma de V, una chaqueta de cuero encima de esta, unos shorts negros, con unas medias negras arriba de la rodilla, y mis botines negros de tacón. Llevaba un maquillaje muy suave, solo delineador de ojos y rímel, pues realmente no necesito resaltar mis ojos que por cierto son de un rojo brillante, raro ¿no?. Mi cabello es blanco rosáceo el cual se oscurece en las puntas, lo llevaba suelto y llegaba a media espalda. De niña la gente siempre me miraba de forma rara, bueno no es usual ver a una joven con mis características, mis hermanos dicen que soy muy bella, pues mi rostro es de rasgo finos y mi piel es muy muy pálida tanto que parece que compitiera con la de un muerto, creo que es porque casi nunca estoy al sol ya que me he acostumbrado a la vida nocturna, pues llevo diez años viviendo con vampiros.

Ruki se acercó a la gran puerta y la golpeo un par de veces, nadie contesto, la volvió a golpear y de pronto comenzó a abrirse… mis hermanos comenzaron a entrar… Y no sé porque tuve el presentimiento de que si cruzaba esa puerta mi vida iba a cambiar por completo.


	2. Capítulo II

**Respuestas a comentarios(el comentario)**

 _RavenWhite97_

 _Primero que todo, ¡gracias por comentar! Se que el el summary no es muy atractivo, pero soy horrible haciendo resúmenes atrayentes, ese es un problema que debo solucionar. Lo mas probable sera que lo cambie._

 _A mi parecer, mi forma de narrar no es muy buena :´v. Veras, esta historia tiene tiempo, ahora la subo a fanfiction pues la estoy corrigiendo (solo los primeros capítulos. Aunque hago lo que puedo, no puedo cambiar mucho sin alterar la historia) pero, aun no he terminado el fic._

 _Kuro si es media normal, he tratado de hacer una OC diferente, no se si me resulto. He leído fics donde la protagonista, o es demasiado sumisa o muy ruda, eso es algo que no quería poner en esta historia. Lo de sumisa lo entiendo, pero se que no puede ser tan ruda con vampiros, estos la lastimarían, bueno, se que mi protagonista es así, pero tiene fundamentos que mas adelante conocerás, pero también sabe del riesgo de sus acciones._

 _Lo otro, como "dijo" Kuro, las demás personas la veían de forma extraña por su apariencia, sus hermanos le dicen que es bella, por lo raro y finos que son sus rasgos._

 _Lo de la adopción, igual que lo de la sangre, es algo que ya veras mas adelante también._

 _Con lo del guion largo, no puedo ponerlo, ya que no tengo teclado numérico, escribo desde mi notebook ;-; y no puedo ponerlo, creo que seria muy lento estarlo copiando y pegando. Lo de la ficha del personaje, pues tienes razón, quizás la borre o algo._

 _En fin, Gracias por leer :3, y por lo que acabas de ver, si es pronto :3_

 _Hasta luego._

 **Capítulo 2**

 **Kuro´s POV**

Abandone de inmediato esa extraña sensación que me había abordado, luego procedí a entrar a la mansión tal como lo habían hecho mis hermanos, esta tenía un aire tétrico, era demasiado para mi gusto. Había una gran escalera, cubierta con una elegante alfombra roja que llegaba hasta la entrada, seguro los que viven aquí son unos niñitos mimados y consentidos. Caminamos hasta el vestíbulo principal de la mansión, de pronto apareció un muchacho alto de cabello gris con ojos color magenta y con anteojos, se veía demasiado formal.

-Oh, veo que ya llegaron, y bastante tarde, Mukamis.- arrastro el apellido de una forma muy despectiva, el coraje me invadió, apreté mis puños y mordí con fuerza, pero como todo buen hermano mayor, Ruki se dio cuenta de inmediato que estaba molesta, solo me miro, y en sus ojos comprendí lo que quiso decir; "ni se te ocurra hacer un escándalo".

-Sí, disculpa la tardanza, pero debes comprender que la mansión Mukami está muy alejada de la mansión Sakamaki, Reiji.- dijo Ruki. Oh, así que se llama Reiji, bueno, no me agradado para nada, es un estirado.

-Esa no es una buena excusa, pero vamos directo al grano de este asunto para que puedan irse lo más pronto posible.- espeto el de lentes.

-Si bueno, ella es Kuro Mukami, la menor de nuestra familia, la chica que padre dijo que trajéramos aquí.- Dijo Ruki señalándome, me vi forzada por parte de mi hermano mayor a hacer una reverencia.

-Hola, como dijo mi hermano, mi nombre es Kuro, es un gusto conocerte.

-El gusto es mío, me presento, soy Sakamaki Reiji, segundo hijo de la familia Sakamaki.- hizo una breve reverencia, luego continuo. –Síganme, los llevare al salón principal para presentar a la señorita Mukami al resto de mis hermanos, el mayordomo llevara tus cosas a la que sera tu habitación.- Lo seguimos por un pasillos hasta el salón donde habían cinco chicos más y ¿una chica?, eso es un alivio, por lo menos ya tienen alguien de quien alimentarse.

-Nfu, que felicidad, hola M-neko-chan, ¡cuanto tiempo!- dijo Kou, esperen un segundo ellos acaso ¿se conocen?, en fin debe haber sido esa vez que por órdenes del hombre al que llaman padre desaparecieron, se fueron de viaje durante 3 meses dejándome sola en casa, eso fue hace casi un año.

-Kou, compórtate.- Lo reprendio Ruki.

-Bueno, como anteriormente dije, estos son mis hermanos, el mayor: Shuu- señalo a un chico rubio que estaba recostado en un sofá escuchando música con sus auriculares, bueno creo que le gusta la música, quizás me lleve bien con él.

-Un gusto.- fue lo único que dijo, sin siquiera abrir los ojos. Que elocuente, pensé con sarcasmo. Luego Reiji continúo hablando.

-El segundo hijo, yo, que ya me he presentado, el tercer hijo: Laito- señalo a un chico Castaño de ojos verdes, tenía un sombrero. Me miro y una sonrisa lasciva se dibujo en su rostro.

-Nfu, así que tenemos a otra linda humanita, mucho gusto, creo que nos divertiremos bastante los dos. Kitsune-chan, espero poder conocerte más a fondo, muy, muy a fondo- dijo Laito guiñando un ojo. Bueno, con este chico tengo que tener cuidado de cerrar bien la puerta del baño. Que fastidio otro más que me pone un apodo, ya tenía suficiente con el koneko-chan. Simplemente intentare mantenerme alejada de el.

-El cuarto hijo: Kanato- Esta vez su dedo señalaba a un chico de cabello morado con ojos del mismo color y unas grande ojeras bajo estos, además tenía ¿un oso? , que infantil es para tener diecisiete.

-Hola, ¿me dejarías convertirte en una muñeca?, serías mi favorita y la más linda de todas ¿verdad, Teddy?- ¡Que lindo! Cree que lo dejare convertirme en una muñeca. Me agrada este chico, quizá con él podría hablar. Reiji continúo.

-El quinto: Ayato.- señalo a un pelirrojo de ojos verdes el cual tenía una sonrisa zorruna en su rostro.

-Hola, puedes decirme Ayato-sama.- para resumir mi impresión sobre este chico solamente diré que es un narcisista.

-Y por último el menor, Subaru- dijo señalando a un chico de cabello blanco rosáceo con ojos rojos el cual ni siquiera me miro, yo si lo mire y… sentí algo muy extraño en lo más profundo de mí ser, que raro. Reiji interrumpió mis pensamientos.

-Subaru, compórtate y saluda a la invitada como es debido- ¿Cómo es debido? ¿Acaso sus demás hermanos me saludaron como es debido?, Shuu ni me miro, Laito me dejo claro que iba a intentar violarme, Kanato prácticamente me dijo que me iba a matar, y Ayato cree que es mi amo. Subaru comenzó a voltear la cabeza para mirarme mejor.

-Hol…- paro de golpe y abrió los ojos, y yo también los abrí, y así me miro como si estuviera en estado de shock. No sé cuánto tiempo nos miramos pero creo que fue bastante.

-Vaya, vaya, a Subaru-kun le tiene que haber gustado bastante la humanita para que no quiera despegarle la vista de encima, Nfu, nfu. ¿Por qué no te la llevas a la cama de inmediato hermanito?, así te quitas las ganas más rápido.- definitivamente Laito se está ganando mi odio, iba a gritarle algo pero de pronto Subaru salió del trance y golpeo la pared.

-Cállate puta del año, ¿qué crees que soy como tú y que me voy a ir a follar todo lo que se mueve?- En resumen solamente no me acercare a este chico porque seguramente si le hablo me va a gritar, y si me grita yo le gritare, y si le grito, seguramente me volverá a gritar, y si me vuelve a gritar lo golpeare, y si lo golpeo y el me devuelve el golpe estoy muerta, después de todo no puedo competir con la gran fuerza que tienen los vampiros, además no quiero quedar como ese muro.

-¡Cállense ustedes dos!- Gritó Reiji.

-Como sea, yo me largo.- dijo Subaru saliendo por la puerta del salón, me ubique al lado de Yuma y Reiji prosiguió:

-Y ella es Yui Komori- dijo presentando a una chica rubia con ojos de color rosa, esta me sonreía.

-Es un gusto conocerte Kuro-chan, ojalas seamos buenas amigas.- ¿Amigas?, no creo que seamos amigas.

Luego todos nos quedamos en silencio por varios minutos, Azusa-kun me miro y me dijo en voz baja:

-Kuro-chan…no crees que… debes…presentarte- dijo con esa lentitud característica de él. Maldición, se me había olvidado ese detalle, qué vergüenza.

-Hola, me presento. Soy Kuro Mukami hermana menor de la familia Mukami, les agradezco mucho que me dejen hospedarme en su hogar.- dije con una cortesía fingida, solo quería irme a la que sería mi habitación.

-Bueno, Kuro supongo que te han enviado aquí para ser una novia de sacrificio.- dijo Reiji.

-Espera, ¿dijiste novia de sacrificio?- dije sorprendida pues Ruki no dijo nada sobre esto. Si lo hubiese hecho yo no estaría aquí porque seguramente hubiese huido.

-Sí, dije novia de sacrificio, pues nosotros somos vam…- lo corte de pronto.

-Sí, sí, sí. Son vampiros, si lo sé, mis hermanos también son vampiros. Pero yo no soy ninguna novia de sacrificio.- dije molesta.

-Si lo eres, ¿no es por eso que viniste a esta casa?- me respondió.

-Oye, Sakamaki, la enana no es ningún sacrificio- dijo Yuma-kun. Sé que siempre él y yo estamos peleando pero en realida lo quiero mucho, como voy a extrañarlo.

-Koneko-chan no es un sacrificio, si lo fuera no la hubiésemos traído aquí- hablo Kou. También voy a extrañar al presumido y pervertido de Kou.

-Kuro-chan… es una Mukami… no un… sacrificio.- dijo lentamente Azusa-kun. Azusa realmente, realmente voy a extrañarte.

-Reiji, ¿acaso padre no te informo?- dijo Ruki. También te extrañare Ruki.

 **Ruki´s POV**

-Reiji, ¿acaso padre no te informo?-dije. Aunque realmente no sé porque padre nos pidió que trajéramos a Kuro a esta mansión, él dijo que no la podían morder o hacerle daño.

-Ese sujeto no dijo nada, ¿qué es lo que se supone que debo saber?

-Él dijo que sería un huésped normal, por lo tanto no es una novia de sacrificio. No la pueden morder, y está estrictamente prohibido abusar de ella o hacerle daño- Dije.

-Hmmm, eso no es divertido.-Dijo el Sakamaki del sombrero.

-Entonces, ¿Cuál es la razón de que ese sujeto quiera que esta chica este aquí?- hablo de pronto Shuu abriendo los ojos y levantándose del sillón. Una vez parado siguió hablando.

-Se me hace bastante raro que ese sujeto haya dejado que adoptaran como su hermana a una humana.

-Yo realmente no lo sé.- dije. Me preocupa esta situación, ¿qué querrá padre con Kuro? Pero lo que más me preocupa es que no se casi nada del pasado de Kuro. ¿Quién intento matarla? ¿Por qué la intentaron asesinar cuando era una niña?, eran preguntas que yo creía sin respuesta, pero sabía que si ella se quedaba en esta mansión, seguramente lo averiguaría.


	3. Capítulo III

_**Capítulo 3**_

 **Kuro´s POV**

-Entonces, ¿Cuál es la razón de que ese sujeto quiera que esta chica este aquí?- dijo Shuu.-Es sospechoso que el haya permitido que adoptaran una humana- ¿Tan extraño es que una humana sea adoptada por vampiros sin que estos beban su sangre?, bueno supongo que sí, ya que los vampiros ven a los seres humanos solo como alimento, y que yo sea una excepción de por si es bastante extraño.

-Yo realmente no lo sé.- Le respondió Ruki.

-Si ella se va a quedar en esta casa tiene que pagar con su sangre, así como todas las chicas lo han hecho tu no vas a ser la excepción- espeto Reiji dirigiendo su mirada hasta mi.

-Eso no podrá ser, padre dijo que no podían dañarla.

-Dije que ella no iba a ser la excepción- le respondió el cuatro-ojos.

-Yo tengo entendido que vuestro padre fue el que dijo que no me podían morder, dañarme o abusar de mí, y no creo que ustedes quieran desobedecer sus órdenes ¿Verdad?- dije muy seria, no iba a dejar que ellos me intimidaran solo por ser vampiros.

-Me estas amenazando, Mukami.

-Tómalo como quieras, Sakamaki- dije su apellido con el mismo tono despectivo que el había usado conmigo.

-Nfu, nfu, Kitsune-chan es muy ruda, me gustan las que dan pelea, asi es mas divertido todo.- hablo Laito.

-Mira grandísimo idiota como me vuelvas a llamar zorra me asegurare de dejarte sin descendencia, me oíste hijo de pu…- me vi interrumpida por Ruki.

-Kuro-. deje de hablar.–Sera mejor que nos retiremos, ¿Kuro nos acompañas a la puerta?- asentí y los seguí.

Llegamos a la puerta principal, dirigí mi vista a las montañas y observe como los primeros rayos del sol comenzaban a iluminar la mansión. Cuando era pequeña adoraba jugar bajo los cálidos rayos de sol así que cuando comencé a vivir en la mansión Mukami me ponía muy triste por casi no poder salir de día, pero ahora simplemente los detesto, odio al sol.

-Bueno, supongo que aquí es cuando nos despedimos, enana.

-Eso se suele hacer en estos momentos.

-Pues entonces yo comienzo, adiós koneko-chan, cuídate mucho, cierra bien la puerta de tu habitación y la del baño, si Laito te molesta le das una patada en sus joyas, aunque seamos vampiros ese sigue siendo el punto débil de los hombres- dijo Kou.

-Adiós Kou-kun, y gracias por los consejos, supongo- le respondí para luego darle un abrazo.

-Adiós… Kuro-chan… cuídate mucho… y… no me… olvides- dijo Azusa-kun.

-Adiós enana, cuídate, ¡Ni se te ocurra enamorarte de un Sakamaki!

-¡¿Cómo crees que me voy a enamorar de alguno de esos locos?!, adiós- le di un corto abrazo.

-Kuro, por favor cuídate, ten mucho cuidado.

-De acuerdo Ruki, yo también te extrañare.

Subieron al auto y este comenzó a avanzar pronto lo perdi de vista. Entre a la mansion donde estaba reiji esperandome.

-Supongo que estas cansada, Yui te llevara a tu cuarto. Hoy en la noche hay escuela tu uniforme está en el armario- asentí y seguí a Yui. Caminamos un par de minutos hasta que nos detuvimos frente a una puerta.

-Este es tu cuarto, el mío esta frente a este, espero que estés cómoda y si quieres hablar con alguien aquí estoy.- abrí la puerta entre y luego la cerré tras de mí. Me desplome en la cama sin ponerme el pijama. Cerré los ojos y caí en los brazos de Morfeo.

 **Subaru´s POV**

Después del regaño de Reiji subí a mi cuarto y me senté en la ventana a observar el amanecer, pasaron unos cuantos minutos cuando escuche el sonido de un motor, el auto de los Mukami se estaba se alejaba a las afueras de la mansión. Mi tranquilidad no duro, pues alguien irrumpió en mi habitación.

-¿Qué fue eso?, Subaru- mire hacia el sofá de mi habitación encontrándome con Shuu tumbado en este.

-Tsk, ¿a qué te refieres?- conteste evitando el tema, pues sabía perfectamente a que se refería.

-Vamos, no te hagas el desentendido, sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero, dime una cosa, conocías a Kuro ¿Cierto?


End file.
